Comezón
by chiiocullen
Summary: Edward ¡ayúdame a rascarme! -Er…tu Blusa. -Oh…espera me la sacaré… Una situación hilarante que gracias a las bromas de Emmett se sale de control :D


**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes Pertenecen a S. Meyer, la 'Historia' es Mía.

**Summary: **-Edward ¡ayúdame a rascarme! -Er…tu Blusa. -Oh…espera me la sacaré… Una situación hilarante que gracias a las bromas de Emmett se sale de control.

* * *

.

* * *

Gracias a Jessica Tatiana por ayudarme con las correcciones y también a Katrin/emmyswans que me apoyo en mi ataque de histeria :D .

* * *

.

_En algun punto entre Crepuesculo y Eclipse..._

―Edward las bromas de Emmett son cada vez mas desesperantes

Acabamos de regresar de la casa de Edward, no me malinterpreten amo a su familia y eso, pero lidiar con el ingenio de vampiros aburridos es un suplicio.

―Amor perdónalo, Emmett es…

―Emmett, lo sé -dije mientras entraba a casa y subía los escalones a mi habitación con Edward tras de mí.

Entre a mi habitación, me lleve las manos a la cabeza, cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme con respiraciones profundas, al abrir mis ojos Edward estaba frente a mí, sus grandes ojos caramelo estaban fijos sobre los míos y yo por millonésima vez me perdí en ellos…

Todo lo relacionado con el me llamaba y atraía como mosquitos a la luz, poso su fría mano en mi mejilla y me beso, tierno, húmedo, suave… yo como siempre lo recibí gustosa, besar a Edward Cullen era definitivamente mi utopía del momento perfecto…

Lo siguiente que paso, como siempre, Edward separo sus labios de mí por culpa de mis estúpidas hormonas desesperadas…, pero continuo abrasándome, sonrió con esa encantadora sonrisa torcida que me quita el aliento y beso mi nariz.

―¿Ha pasado ya el enojo?-pregunto con su sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

Yo me separe de él y trate en vano de fulminarlo con la mirada, el se inclino y volvió a besar mi nariz y ahí termino mi enojo, no pude contener la sonrisa en mis labios.

―Eres increíble

―Lo se

―Igual que tu Ego -dije mientras me giraba y me quitaba la camisa a cuadros que traía encima, quedando con una de tirantes, Edward soltó una risita y se sentó en la mecedora, yo tome mi libro "Perdona si te Llamo Amor"(**1)** de Federico Moccia, me acosté sobre mi estomago en mi cama y me dispuse a leer en voz alta para ambos…

_**«...**__ Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando conciliar aquel discurso torpe y balbuceante y la ingenuidad de aquellos pensamientos con lo que traslucía en el rostro de él. Nunca había visto tanta energía en los ojos de un hombre. He aquí alguien que puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, era el mensaje que leía en aquella mirada, un mensaje que no se adecuaba a la debilidad de las palabras con las que había sido formulado. Eso sin contar con que la suya era una mente demasiado refinada y ágil como para poder apreciar el valor de la simplicidad__**…»**_

Detuve un momento mi lectura sopesando las palabras que Érica leyó, y me perdí en mis pensamientos, sopesando lo que una simple mirada puede expresar…

Y fui traída de regreso por un picor que sentí en el costado superior derecho de mi espalda, estire y torcí mi brazo para poder rascarme ligeramente…y continúe con mi lectura mientras Edward continuaba en la silla atento a la lectura…

_Estúpido Emmett…_

Después de Unos segundos la picazón aumento claramente yo estaba totalmente segura que era gracias al batidillo que Emmett me había lanzado…

**(**_**Emmett POV**_**)**

_Bella definitivamente se ha convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, y hoy había preparado una linda bromita para ella, después de lanzar "accidentalmente" un batidillo a su blusa me ofrecí a traerle una de Alice, Edward sospechaba pero las imágenes de Rose lo calmaron, así que fui por una de las blusas de Alice y antes de bajar para dársela a Bella la llene de unos polvitos que compre por internet… Lástima que no estaría ahí para ver su reacción…_

_._

Bella POV:

La comezón continuaba y Edward me miraba preocupado, para entonces yo estaba hincada en mi cama tratando de rascarme hasta con las dos manos cual perro roñoso…

―Estúpido Emmett, ¡estoy segura que fue su culpa! -dije mientras continuaba rascándome, estaba desesperada y la comezón se había expandido por toda mi espalda. -Edward ¡ayúdame!

Edward se acerco nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, yo le di la espalda y levante mi blusa a media espalda para que pudiera rascarme, sentí sus manos frías en mi espalda y casi ronronee de placer, sus manos se congelaron en el acto, y yo solo atine a voltearlo a ver como si tuviera dos cabezas

―Vamos Edward ayúdame a rascar -el asintió con cara de pena y empezó a mover las yemas de sus dedos por mi espalda calmando un poco la picazón que sentía, sus manos recorrían toda la parte de mi espalda que quedaba descubierta por la blusa estaba ligeramente más calmada, pero aun tenia comezón en la parte que quedaba cubierta.

―Edward rasca un poco más arriba

―Tu-tu blusa-dijo Edward

―Oh espera la sacaré

Sus manos se detuvieron y yo me saque la blusa por los hombros quedando solo en mi brasier color turquesa, gire mi rostro y le dije que continuara rascándome, el tenia la vista fija en mi espalda y su semblante lucia algo torturado, me gire y pronto sentí su gélido tacto por toda mi espalda y no pude evitar contener el gemido de satisfacción que salió de mi boca, los dedos de Edward se detuvieron un poco para después reanudar su tarea con mas presteza.

Después de unos segundos, algunos gemidos, suspiros y ronroneos la comezón parecía ir amainando…

― ¿Te sientes mejor amor? -la voz de Edward sonó algo ronca y el carraspeo para aclarar su voz, su semblante lucia torturado y nervioso.

―Si estoy mucho mejor ya casi ha pasado-dije sonrojándome.

― ¿Qué pasa cielo?

―Er…aun tengo comezón en la parte del brasier -dije algo apenada, bien esto era inusual pero con la desesperación las penas sobran -¿me lo desabrochas para rascarme?

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente sin pronunciar sonido alguno…

― ¿No sería mejor Comprar Caladryl**(2**)? -pregunto suavemente

―Servirá, pero después, realmente necesito que me rasques -el asintió y sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron al seguro de mi sostén y con un movimiento fluido lo desabrocho, yo use una de mis manos para retirarlo y la otra para cubrir mis senos

―Ok -dijo Edward tomo una respiración profunda empezó a rascarme ahora si la espalda completa, sus manos recorrían mi espalda frotando suavemente y calmando mi comezón con su temperatura, un gemido ronco salió de mi garganta y las manos de Edward viajaron cada vez más rápido por mi espalda

Después sentí como Edward delicadamente subía de rodillas a mi cama y continuaba tras de mí, solo que sus manos parecían más bien acariciarme, la comezón había pasado y yo estaba siendo torturada ahora por mis hormonas y las corrientes eléctricas que generaba Edward con su toque, notaba cerca de mi oído su inútil respiración acelerada y sus mano se aventuraban cada vez más a los costados y abajo y arriba y a los lados…

Mi respiración a este punto era un suspiro errático…

―Bella yo…

―Continua Edward…

Sus manos viajaban cada vez más lento, el se inclino y deposito un casto beso en medio de mi espalda y yo solté un suspiro agonizante, su manos continuaron y 'accidentalmente' roso el costado de uno de mis pechos, yo gemí audiblemente y sus manos repitieron la acción con mi otro pecho y después con ambos…

―Bella Esto me está matando…

―Tú no puedes morir, pero si paras juro que encontrare la forma… -mi respiración era casi nula y sentía cierta humedad en mi entrepierna…

―Bella amor sabes que te Amo pero esto no es lo correcto…

―Edward es lo que yo _deseo_…

El se detuvo un momento, soltó un suspiro de rendición y me giro lentamente sobre mis rodillas, sus ojos miel estaban fijos en los míos, el lucia como debió lucir un condenado al paredón, y yo estaba siendo sumamente egoísta... pero no me importo.

Me dirigí a sus labios como si fueran la única fuente existente de vida y él me recibió gustoso, el beso sabía diferente, era totalmente ansioso y demandante…y sabía a gloria…

El poso sus manos en mis hombros y yo jade por la sensación de su fría piel contra la mía totalmente acalorada, sus manos fueron bajando por mi torso hasta detenerse en mis senos, el los acuno con sus manos mientras sus labios igual descendieron por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, yo lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa totalmente apresurada, aun esperaba que él se arrepintiera y diera por terminada mi terapia

Con una habilidad totalmente extraña en mi le saque la camisa dejando todo su torso descubierto, Edward se separo un poco para observarme y yo pase mi lengua por mis labios para comprobar que no estuviera babeando a lo que el soltó una risita y empezó a devorar mis labios.

Los besos y las caricias siguieron sus manos bajaron por mi cintura hasta llegar a la cinturilla de mis Jeans y desabrocharlo, yo jadeaba para conseguir algo de aire mientras el succionaba mis pezones con su boca fría, sencillamente descomunal, estábamos enfrascados en nuestro mundo…

Edward empezó a deslizar mis jeans por mis piernas hasta sacarlos totalmente, y con un rápido movimiento me recostó en la cama y se posicionó de rodillas sobre mí deteniéndose con sus brazos, me beso de nuevo y sus labios descendieron lentamente hasta mis senos y después continuó hasta mi ombligo, paso su lengua lentamente alrededor de el, y llevo sus manos por mis piernas hasta la cinturilla de mis bragas y sin dejar de mirar mis ojos las bajo lentamente hasta sacarlas…

―Eres sencillamente hermosa…

―Y tu aun estas demasiado vestido…

Se enderezó lentamente para desabrochar y sacar sus Jeans sin más preámbulos, era evidente que el también estaba disfrutando el momento, su erección lo delataba, yo estaba como en una nube, su olor, su tacto y estas sensaciones que eran totalmente nuevas para mí…

Edward se posicionó suavemente sobre mi acerco su mano a mi centro y me beso

―Te Amo Bella…

―Yo también Te Amo Edward…

Edward puso su mano sobre mi centro acariciando suavemente mis risos…

―Bella Cariño, Estoy en casa…

_Charlie…_

.

.

_Días después…_

―Edward tengo Comezón ¿Me rascas?

―Mira amor tengo un frasco entero de Caladryl para ti…

* * *

**(1)**Perdona si Te Llamo Amor ó Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore de Federico Moccia, un libro hermoso que me paso Silvana :D

**(2)**Caladryl: Loción dérmica usada para calmar la comezón o irritación.

**No Odien a Charlie!**

Espero les guste, yo me divertí horrores escribiendo esto que se me ocurrió gracias a la comezón que me provocan las cicatrices de la cirugía ;D, am para las que leen mis otros Fic's... Up's un poco más Claro que los continuare :D

A por cierto hice una cuenta especial en facebook para FF donde me pueden encontrar como Chiiocullen :D agréguenme!

**¿Review? :D**


End file.
